The Device
by English Muffin999
Summary: There is a new boy at Violet's school that she becomes very interested in but before long it gets herself and her family into trouble


**The Device**

Violet had never felt such rage, it felt un-human to feel this way, so much hate for one person, it was almost impossible to feel this way, but she did. How could she fix what had just happened? And there he was, standing right in front of her, staring into her eyes, laughing. How could he? How dare he.

It had been two years since the family had been publicly accepted for their super natural powers. Dash was doing well in middle school, Violet was close to graduation, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible were still blending into everyday society, as well as being super heroes. It had been a long times since the family had to fight for justice, almost a year. So being super heroes almost seemed a thing of the past and the family was once again focused on their normal day lives.

A few months ago how ever, everything was about to change. There was a new boy in Violets grade, his name was Josh; smart, kind, good looking and he seemed to take quite an interest in Violet. He was a mystery to her, and basically everyone else, he seemed to almost draw her in, and she wanted to get to know him. She started talking to him more, getting more confident; soon they were almost always together.

One summer afternoon Josh and Violet were walking in a local park when he suddenly asked.

"Violet, how did you get your super powers?"

Taken aback slightly Violet answered,

"I was just born with them I guess…both my parents have powers, so do my two brothers. Why do you want to know?"

"Well" Said Josh, "I'm planning on building a device… a device that enhances super natural powers… it sounds crazy I know, but I think its going to work but I need your help… you will help me wont you Violet?"

After a short pause Violet answered "Yes, Of course I will"

That night Violet told her parents about the device.

"No" Said Mr. Incredible, "I do not want any daughter of mine telling anyone information about her powers. It could end up very dangerous, why would we want to enhance our powers anyway? It sounds very suspicious to me."

"Yes and how do you know you can trust this boy violet?" Asked Mrs. Incredible

"I just know I can trust him." Said Violet angrily, "he's trying to help us, why don't you see that?"

"Violet you must understand, our powers are something we need to protect. If someone suddenly becomes this interested who nose what might happen. That is why I forbid you from telling him any information about your powers do you understand me young lady?" Commanded Mrs. Incredible

"How can anything happen? He's just a boy in my grade!" Said Violet angrily

"You don't know what could happen!" said Mr. Incredible

"Nothing! That's what would happen!" screamed Violet as she slammed her bedroom door. "They don't understand" she thought to herself.

Violet ignored her parents' instructions, after that she answered all of Josh's questions and told him everything he needed to know. Just picturing the looks on their faces when Josh's device is complete and how they will thank her. But when ever she asked about the device Josh was surprisingly secretive. She asked if she could see the device so far, he said he only wanted to show it when it was ready. She would ask things like, how far are you to finishing? What do you need that information for? Can I see plans? But for all her questions came answers somehow avoiding what she wanted to know. Until one day when Josh said.

"The Device is nearly complete, but I need one more thing."

"What is it?" asked Violet excitedly

"A piece of your hair" replied josh "I need a 'supers' DNA, when I have that I can finish the device."

"Sure, anything" said Violet as she pulled out a single, jet black strand of hair and handed it to Josh.

"Perfect" said Josh as he slipped it into a test tube which he sealed with a cork.

"So when will it be ready?" asked Violet hopefully.

"Very soon" said Josh coolly "Hey why don't we meet up tonight and finish it together?"

"That would be great!" Said Violet beaming with excitement "So it's really going to work? My powers will be even stronger?"

"Yup" replied Josh examining the strand of hair. "Lets meet by the warehouse near the train track; you know the one just west of here."

"That's a little isolated isn't it?" said Violet surprised

"I like my privacy" replied Josh Simply "lets say 9pm?"

"Sure!" said Violet hardly containing her excitement

"Oh… and Violet" said Josh "come alone"

When Violet got home from school that day there was no-one at home, she didn't think much of it. Dad was at work, mum was probably out with Jack-Jack and Dash would be out with his friends from school. Time pasted and soon it was 8:30, getting slightly concerned at her family's absence, Violet left a note in the hallway saying she was going to a friend's house, grabbed her coat and left the house.

She took a bus most of the way, but the warehouse was so far from the main roads that there was quite a bit to walk. Finally she came across it, it was a large supposedly deserted building, a train track ran pasted it and into the city. There was an orange and red sunset tonight, it was quite the view. As Violet approached she saw a man she didn't recognize came out of the building he was wearing black pants and a white shirt and a loose tie.

"You must be Violet" he said with a slight grin.

"Yes I am…" Said Violet hesitantly, "are you a friend of Josh?"

"A friend?" said the man, "oh yes, a great friend, you can call me Mr. Cassidy by the way. Why don't you come in?"

Suddenly Mr. Cassidy bolted forward trying to grab Violet; she jumped back and immediately turned invisible.

"Hmm… yes I expected that Violet." He said the smile still on his face, "Ill let you go for now, but I just have a feeling you will be returning soon."

Violet ran, she didn't know where she was going back she had to get away from this place. Not thinking she suddenly ran into a tall boy.

"Josh!" Violet exclaimed, "You have to help me! There's a crazy man and he says he's your friend but he tried to kidnap me!"

There was a short silence, apart from Violets heavy breathing.

"Josh?" said Violet looking into the boys eyes.

Josh looked at her, he had changed, no longer a kind looking boy, no longer a warm light that seemed to draw Violet in. Suddenly he grabbed Violet pinning her arms up with his hands on her head. Violet let out a squeal of surprise and began to struggle but it was no good. Josh almost felt like rock, he was stronger then he looked, he picked her right off the ground and started walking back to the warehouse.

Violet was in shock, they could see the dark and old warehouse now. She kept asking Josh questions, trying to reason with him, but no good. Josh kicked open the warehouse door. The sight that met Violets eyes was a terrible one. Her family were all tied to the warehouse wall, hands and feet secured with metal rings, they were suspended in the air, still alive.

"Oh Violet!" exclaimed a voice, "back so soon?"

From the shadows of the warehouse came Mr. Cassidy, pushing along the floor what looked like a huge futuristic kind of gun on wheels, a green flashing light, a container and strange glowing blue liquid was on the side and there was a massive trigger underneath.

"Is that…" Violet began

"Yes" said Mr. Cassidy, "It's the Device you have been so looking forward to"

A glance from Mrs. Incredible of disappointment and betrayal met Violets eyes but she tried to look away.

"But as you have properly guessed this device dose not actually so called enhance your powers." Laughed Mr. Cassidy, "oh no it's quite the opposite; in fact I have designed a machine that takes powers away from their original holder."

Violet looked up suddenly, shocked, she looked at Josh, she looked at her family, she couldn't believe what was happening, she wanted to wake up and let it all have been a terrible dream.

Mr. Cassidy suddenly powered up the machine, Violet tried to put a force field around her family but it would be no good, the machine could cut straight though her powers seeing as it was designed to take them away. She could only watch as her family lost all their abilities they loved so much. A bright blue, glowing ray was shot out of the device surrounding her family. Violet could only watch as they started to look weaker, more human, The ray stopped, the green liquid was now a more bluish color, she looked over at her family, no longer supers, they looked tired, almost thinner.

Violet felt a sudden rage build inside her, her breathing got faster, her eyes narrowed. Suddenly she wiped round, josh lost his grip, she put a force field round Josh. Picking him up off the ground, she threw him with all her strength into a huge storage unit, boxes upon boxes fell down upon him. And after that the whole metal shelf that reached up to the ceiling. There were several loud crashed and one final one from the shelf, the room was suddenly filled with the dust from the old filled boxes. As the dust cleared, Violet saw something that made her want to be sick. Josh's head could be seen within the mess of boxes, but not his body, Violet looked away sharply.

Mr. Cassidy sighed "Well there goes my favorite invention."

Confused, Violet looked back once more, there were a mass of wires coming out from under his neck, a spark flew, there was a slight sound of failing electronics. Josh had been a robot, it made sense now. A boy of his age couldn't build this device, but a man that could build a walking, talking, perfectly believable robot could. She walked over and bent down to look at the face of Josh, staring up at her peacefully, a tear fell down her face. It was so hard to believe the boy she once knew, maybe even loved, had just been a bunch of wires.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Violet" said Mr. Cassidy.

Violet stood up and spun round, out stretching her arm pointing towards the device, putting a force field around it.

Mr. Cassidy half smiled "what are you trying to do Violet? Would you really destroy the device? How do you know what will happen to your families powers? Are you really going to risk it?"

There was a pause in time, Violet glaring at Mr. Cassidy through blurred teary eyes, he was looking straight back at her, a smile on his face, almost manic eyes. The Device between them surrounded by a powerful sphere of energy, the rage slowly building inside her, she closed her eyes, thinking of the lies, the disseat, what she had been believing all this time, was all set up by a twisted, sick man, who tricked her, who took away her families powers, who was standing right before her. She opened her eyes. Suddenly Violet threw her arm to the side, the great blinding sphere of energy containing the device shot across the room, everything in its path was thrown aside, Mr. Cassidy's smug face changed dramatically, he screamed but was not heard as the device collided into the wall. A flash of white light, a huge explosion of energy throwing everything across the building, flames erupted all around the warehouse, everything a blaze.

Violet was a smart girl, just before the explosion she had put a force field around her family and herself, but Mr. Cassidy was no where to be seen. A bright blue ray burst out from the flames, as it shot towards them it split into four, each going into a member of the family, their powers were back. They seemed stronger then ever before. Mr. Incredible burst out of the seals keeping him on the wall, he quickly helped the rest of the family, they all ran out of the warehouse. Just in time, Violet looked back as she ran to see the building collapse, burning to the ground. It was Over.


End file.
